Una rosa blanca
by Skyleftrick
Summary: .-.-.-Regalo de navidad para Meimei11.-.-.- -Feliz navidad Takumi, t-te qui-quiero- Misaki se acercó al él y lo beso, todo era silencio en la habitación, 10 años después... -Feliz Navidad Misaki, te extraño. Y siempre te querré…- Se levantó y se fue lentamente, pero con una sensación cálida, como si alguien se fuera con el…


_**N.A. **__Este es un pequeño oneshot para Meimei11 como actividad del foro de "Fanáticos de Maid-sama", sé que es algo tarde, pero en donde estaba no tenía internet y apenas llegue a mi casa, aun así espero que te guste, ¡feliz navidad! (atrasada) y ¡feliz año nuevo 2014! (también atrasado)._

_En esta historia las familias de Takumi y Misaki son muy amigas y todas las nochebuenas cenan y celebran juntos._

_**¡Advertencia!:**__ Posibles lágrimas_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Takumi-kun!-_ Gritaba una pequeña niña de 10 años mientras corría y saltaba a la espalda de un jovencito rubio de su misma edad, y se colgaba de su cuello a punto de tirarlos a ambos._

-¡Misaki! Debes de tener más cuidado, por tu culpa casi nos caemos-

-Lo siento… no quería que te molestaras-_ Decía al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar lentamente._

-¿Qué? N-no… espera… no llores, perdón, no quise regañarte-

-Snif snif… ¡no es cierto! ¡Tú solo no quieres que llore porque te molesta que lo haga!-_Ahora la niña lloraba de rabia, y él no podía más que pensar en que decirle para que no se molestara con él._

-Misaki_- Empezó dulcemente- _No es eso, de verdad lamento haberte regañado, es solo que no quiero que te hagas daño, y tampoco me gusta verte llorar, te quiero mucho, y cada vez que lloras me siento muy mal- _Termino de hablar y ella ya no lloraba sino que le sonreía, pero un leve sonrojo estaba apoderado de ambos rostros._

-Em… bueno, ¿querías decirme algo?-

-¿Y-yo? Ah, sí, ya recuerdo, vine porque mi mamá me dijo que les preguntara si ya estaban listos para ir a la cena-_ El niño empezó a reír y le revolvió el cabello como si supiera algo que ella no._

-Pequeña, apenas son como las cinco de la tarde, y la cena es hasta las 10, ¿segura que era eso por lo que venias?-_ Decía aun riéndose_

_Y de pronto ella estaba toda colorada y nerviosa _–Em… este… bueno… e-es que yo…-

-¿Querías verme?- _Sonrío el satisfecho._

-B-bue-bueno, yo no dije eso…-

-Pero si querías verme, ¿no?-

-…-

-Tomare eso como un si-

-¿Y por qué te lo tomas como un sí?-_ Pregunto con curiosidad haciendo un gesto de no comprender mucho._

-Porque me sentiría muy mal si me dijeras que no quieres verme-_ Se sonrojo y ella le sonrío mientras le tomaba la mano y se acercaba a él para abrazarlo._

-Tonto, claro que te quiero ver, eres mi mejor amigo desde siempre-

_Le correspondió el abrazo, pero la separo un poco poniendo su rostro frente al de ella –_Misaki, t-te qui-quiero-

-Jajajaja tonto, yo también te quiero, y lo sabes ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-

-No… Misaki, no te quiero de esa forma- _Y de pronto el niño tomo su rostro con sus manos y la beso tímidamente. Ella se quedó como estatua ya que no sabía qué hacer._

_Cuando él la soltó los dos estaban como tomates y nerviosos, pero Misaki aún no reaccionaba y él la empezó a sacudir todo nervioso sin saber que hacer diciendo su nombre._

-M-mi-misaki… Misaki reacciona-

-¿Eh?-

_Él dejo de sacudirla pero aun la sostenía de los hombros _–Misaki, ¿estás bien?-

-¿Ah?... Em… ¿yo?... em… bueno, creo que sí. Pero, ¿po-po-por qué me besaste?-

_Estaban muy nerviosos, Takumi no dejaba de balbucear mientras que Misaki trataba de no reírse de la situación en la que veía a su amigo. Minutos después cuando él ya estaba más relajado pudo hablar más o menos bien._

-Mi-misaki, veras, es que t-tú me gu-gustas- _De pronto el sonrojo se volvió a apoderar de ambos rostros._

-Takumi…- _Dijo sorprendida_ –T-tú también me gustas-

_Ambos empezaron a reír mientras se veían a los ojos ligeramente sonrojados. Takumi la tomo de la mano y empezó a correr jalándola con él._

-T-ta-takumi espera, harás que esta vez sí nos caigamos-

-Jeje, tranquila Misa-chan, no permitiré que nada te pase mientras estés conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo-

-¿Si? ¿Qué es?-

-Cuando lleguemos lo veras-

-Pero yo ya quiero saber que….-

-¡Mira! Ya llegamos-

_Los dos caminaron hacia un gran árbol en el centro del parque en el que se encontraban; él le dio la vuelta al árbol y metió la mano en una trampilla, oculta por la nieve, que había entre las enormes raíces. Después de unos minutos de remover dentro la trampilla encontró lo que buscaba y al sacarlo lo escondió detrás suyo._

-Misa, cierra los ojos-

-¿Pero por…-

-Solo ciérralos-

-Está bien-_ Misaki obedeció y mientras lo hacía, Takumi, aun sin soltar su mano, sacaba detrás de sí una rosa blanca._

-Bien, ya puedes abrirlos-_ Cuando lo hizo le sonrío y rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el con fuerza, pero sin tirarlos._

-¡Arigatou! Es una rosa preciosa; ¿cómo supiste que las blancas son mis favoritas?-

-Soy tu mejor amigo, tenía que saberlo-

-Si, supongo que si-

-Jeje… Bueno, vamos a jugar un rato y después nos vamos a tu casa para la cena-

-¡Si! Pero, ¿con que vamos a jugar?-

-¡Ah! Cierto, espera-_ Se agacho y empezó a buscar de nuevo en la trampilla hasta que saco una pelota roja de plástico._

-Juguemos lanza y atrapa ¿quieres?-

-¡Si! Tiene mucho que no jugamos-

-Bien, tu ponte por allá- _Dijo señalando un lugar cerca de la banqueta_ –Y yo me quedare por aquí- _Continuo mientras se alejaba un poco del árbol._

-De acuerdo, pero yo ganare-

-Ya veremos pequeña, ya veremos-

_Y así jugaron por un buen rato, cuando empezaba a anochecer Takumi lanzo la pelota tan alto que Misaki no la alcanzo, y esta fue a dar justo a media carretera._

-Misaki, no vallas, es peligroso-

-Tranquilo, estaré bien- _Volteo a ambos lados, y ya que no venía ningún auto dirigirse hacia donde estaba la pelota empezó a caminar hacia esta._

_Misaki llego hasta la pelota y se agacho a recogerla, pero antes de que se levantara para regresar con su amigo sintió un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo…_

-¡Misaki!-

_De pronto, solo había oscuridad… _

_Horas después se encontraban las familias Usui y Ayuzawa en la sala de espera de uno de los mejores hospitales de todo Tokio consolando a un pequeño niño rubio y esperando que les dieran alguna noticia sobre la mayor de las hijas de la familia Ayuzawa._

-¿Familiares de Ayuzawa Misaki?-

_Se levantaron los padres de la mencionada y se acercaron al doctor._

-Señor, señora, les tengo malas noticias, creemos que su hija no sobrevivirá hasta mañana, el golpe que recibió fue muy grande y daño la mayoría de sus huesos incluyendo también sus pulmones. Mi más sentido pésame-

_Cuando la familia Usui y la menor de las Ayuzawa vieron como los padres de la pequeña lloraban empezaron también a llorar pensando en el jamás verían de nuevo a Misaki; y de cierto modo así era…_

-Ah, por cierto; casi lo olvido, la señorita pidió ver alguien llamado Takumi-

-Snif snif… Soy yo doctor- Se acercó el pequeño Takumi con los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida-

_El doctor miro al niño y después de un suspiro hablo._

-Generalmente no dejamos entrar a menores de edad por el ambiente que existe alrededor de un paciente… Pero creo que esta vez podría hacer la excepción-

-Gracias…-

-…Acompáñame por favor-

-…-

_Los dos caminaron hasta una puerta, cuando el doctor abrió la puerta todo olía a aséptico y de alguna manera se sentía demasiado tranquilo pero con una sensación de tristeza y algo más… muerte._

-¡Misaki!...-

-Espera, tengo que pedirte que no hagas mucho ruido, es para que ella este más tranquila-

-…-

-Los dejare solos-

_El doctor salió de la habitación y detrás de si cerró la puerta dejando a ambos niños solos en esa gran y triste habitación. Takumi se acercó lentamente a la cama de Misaki y se sentó en un banquillo que se encontraba a la izquierda de ella; tomo su mano y atrapo entre las suyas, en eso ella abrió los ojos._

_-_Takumi… Estas aquí…-_ Su voz sonaba débil, pero aun así se podía notar algo alegre._

-Shh… Misaki, no hables, tienes que guardar tus energías para que te mejores y después…-

-Takumi, ¿acaso no lo sabes?, es cuestión de horas, o tal vez minutos para que muera-

-N-no… eso no es cierto… tú te mejoraras y en unos días podremos seguir jugando, como siempre…-_ Empezaba a llorar, no quería perder a su mejor amiga._

-Por favor, no sigas, harás que llore-

_Se secó sus lágrimas y la vio dedicándole una muy pequeña sonrisa _–Esta bien, me callare, pero solo porque no quiero que tú también llores-

_La niña le devolvió la sonrisa._

-Gracias…-

_Ambos hablaron de cosas sin sentido por un rato, hasta que él se quedó dormido abrazando a Misaki y ella no dejaba de mirarlo a él y al gran reloj de pared que estaba a su lado izquierdo. Justo cuando dieron las doce ella empezó a sentirse con sueño, pero decidió que lo mejor sería despertar a su amigo._

_Lo sacudía del hombro y decía su nombre pausadamente mientras el de a poco reaccionaba._

-Takumi… Takumi… Despierta…-

-¿Eh?... Misaki… ¿pasa algo?...-_ El niño aún estaba adormilado pero aun así podía pensar y actuar claramente._

-No mucho… Feliz navidad Takumi, t-te qui-quiero-_ Misaki se acercó al él y lo beso, todo era silencio en la habitación, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la máquina que comprobaba los estados vitales de la pequeña… y de pronto, solo un sonido se escuchaba…_

-Beep….-

-¡Misaki!...-

_De nuevo, solo había oscuridad…_

_**10 años después…**_

_A pesar de que faltaban unos cuantos minutos para navidad y había una tormenta de nieve, por los pasillos de un panteón se podía divisar a un alto joven rubio frente a una lápida._

-Lamento no haber podido venir antes…-

_En ese momento su reloj de muñeca empezó a sonar, el sonrío y apago la alarma; se agacho a la lápida y dejo diez hermosas rosas blancas de tallo largo a un lado de esta._

-Como lo prometí, una por cada año…-_ El chico empezó a llorar, pero después de unos segundos se calmó y sonrío._

-Feliz Navidad Misaki, te extraño. Y siempre te querré…-

_Se levantó y se fue lentamente, pero con una sensación cálida, como si alguien se fuera con el…_


End file.
